


MLM/NBLM Smut One-shots For the Touch-Starved Gays

by w3r3w0lfk1n



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3r3w0lfk1n/pseuds/w3r3w0lfk1n
Summary: im gay youre gay we're all gay and most of us are also horny. i am here 2 provide
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 24





	1. Disgrace to God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: RELIGION.
> 
> A closeted gay man heads to the confessional to confess his sinful thoughts about men... He confides in the priest for advice, for help, for anything he can get. The priest only feeds into his hunger more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE STORY:
> 
> \- RELIGION  
> \- PRIESTS  
> \- DEGRADATION  
> \- CONFESSIONALS  
> \- CNC  
> \- SLIGHT PET PLAY  
> \- ROUGH SEX
> 
> Please do not read if any of these things make you uncomfortable or could trigger you!!!
> 
> Also, no one in this story or any of my stories is under the age of 18. The priest is at least 25 and the boy 20.

* * *

* * *

Sinful desires. Disgusting thoughts. Poison. How could he ever let himself think these things and not feel like a disgusting whore? The boy sits inside of the confessional, darkness consuming him. The only light that shined inside came from the plethora of holes in the chainmail of the priests’ side of the booth. The sinner tucks himself away into the corner of the confessional that was farthest away from the priest, who watched him intensely. The priest was dressed formally, a white cuff lined the inside of his black buttoned-up shirt, a portion peeked out to inform townspeople of his rank. His black hair was loosely fluffy, his favorite cross necklace hung from his hands, which were folded in his lap.

“You came here to confess your sins, so stop cowering in the corner and do so, boy,” the young priest said, his voice dripped with assertiveness.

The sinner let a tear roll down his cheek as the priest spoke, the tone of the other boy's voice made his jeans tighten. He hated it. Disgusting. Disgraceful. Pathetic.

“Father, I’ve been wanting other men to do sinful things to my body,” he let out a pathetic, choked sob as he confessed his first sin.

The priest leaned back into his seat, his thighs slid against the purple velvet as he made himself comfortable, “tell me the sinful actions you crave,” he demanded.

The sinner's eyes went wide and he whined, shaking his head, even though the priest couldn't see him do so. The priest slammed the side of his fist against the wall, making the boy on the other side scream in fear.

“Don’t make me ask you again,” he threatened.

The boy let out an unintentional moan, followed by a regretful cry. He clutched his knees to his chest. The priest smirked and let out a deep, taunting chuckle.

“What a dirty whore… You want someone to boss you around? To order you around and make you feel inferior?” He questioned, holding back a groan. He had no shame in his enjoyment of the moment, but he’d never let the disgraceful sinner know that.

“Y-Yes, Father! Yes, I want to be handled like a doll. I want a man to use me to please his cock, to give me the pain my body so desperately craves!”

The priest released his groan of pleasure, his cock hardening as he heard the inferior boy speak so provocatively.

“Your mouth is as filthy as your thoughts, how dare you use such language on holy land? You’ll be damned to Hell the moment you die, whore,” the priest snarled at the boy, but as he spoke he generously palmed himself through his black dress pants.

His wooden bead cross necklace stayed gripped in his hand as he rubbed his cock through his pants, the individual beads made a pleasurable texture that made the boy moan softly, his neck bending backward and his cranium resting against the back wall of the confessional.

“F-Father? A-Are you… Moaning?” The sinner questioned timidly, his voice was shaky and nervous, but was dripping with need.

“Refer to me as Sir, Father is beyond unholy to hear when you talk so dirty,” he ordered the boy, his palm grinding against his bulge rougher with each second, “keep going, boy. Keep telling me your disgusting little fantasies. Show God how fucking disgraceful you are.”

The submissive boy choked in shock as he heard the priest speak vulgarly, but didn’t dare talk back to the other boy, he was far too turned on and far too terrified of him.

“I want a boy to shove his cock down my throat, Sir! I want him to twist his fingers in my hair and shove his cock in and out of my mouth, not caring if I beg for him to stop or even pass out!” The sinner moaned loudly this time, his legs instinctively spreading and his hands trailing down his own chest and in between his thighs.

“Sir, my cock aches at these thoughts, and it craves a man's touch, please help me, pray for me, Sir!”

The priest gripped the armrest of his chair, his claws digging into the expensive fabric. He groaned deeply, almost like a growl, as he heard the words flow so naturally from the disgrace’s mouth. He finally jumped out of his seat, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the door separating the two rooms. He yanked it open, nearly ripping the metal door off of the sliding track it was connected to. The submissive boy squeaked in fear, his hand immediately retracting from his crotch and his thighs slamming shut. The more dominant male growled in lust and aggressively closed the door, the force shaking the walls of the booth. He stormed towards the smaller boy, who timidly shuffled farther into the corner. He didn’t get very far before the priest's hand was tightly wrapped around his throat, lifting him and slamming his fragile body against the wall.

“Right now, praying isn’t going to help a disgraceful whore like you. I’ll break you before your tainted soul even makes it to Judgement Day, and then we’ll pray for you,” the older boy spat venomously at the submissive, his grip on the boy's throat tightening with every word.

The priest didn’t waste another moment before crashing his lips against the sinners, tasting the lust that dripped out of the corners of the boy's mouth. The smaller boy tangled his hands into the bigger one's hair, tightening his grip as he tasted the man who would give him every last unholy thing he’d ever dreamed of. The priest pulled away, the sinner whined at the retraction of the older boy's lips.

“I’m going to ruin your tight little ass, God will never forgive you for this moment, stupid little fuckdoll,” he growled into the submissive boy’s ear. He inhaled for a moment before spitting on the shorter boy's face; the sub moaned loudly.

“Please, Sir! Please ruin me, I want God to fucking to despise me! I want him to look upon me and feel nausea churn in his stomach, please!” The boy begged, his hands clutching the priest's shirt and tugging needily.

The more dominant boy shoved the lesser to his knees, not wasting a single moment before he hurriedly undid his belt and ripped his shirt off. Small, black buttons went flying throughout the room as a result of the priest breaking his shirt open. He whipped his belt out of the loops of his dress pants and slid them off, following up with his shoes and his socks until he was completely naked. The only thing that remained on his body was the infamous cross necklace, which hung loosely from his neck.

Without another second wasted, the priest gripped the sinner's fluffy brown hair in his hands and shoved his face into his crotch, the boy's mouth being engulfed by his cock. It filled the boy's mouth perfectly, or so the priest thought. The boy gagged harshly as his throat was full with the priest's cock, tears beading along his tear line as he tried to take every inch without worry.

“This is exactly what you fucking wanted, isn’t it? You’re such a disgusting little disgrace, a stupid fuckdoll. Nothing but a toy for men to use to get their cocks wet!” The priest slammed his cock in and out of the boy's throat, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt a smooth tongue swirling around the sensitive spots on his dick.

“You want to be fucked like a dog, like a pathetic bitch in heat!” The priest let out a menacing chuckle, “that’s what’s wrong! It’s mating season for a braindead little dog like you!” He laughed obnoxiously, staring down at the pathetic face of the boy he was ruining.

He groaned in ecstasy at the sight of the boy. His hair was sticking up in several different places, his pretty pink lips stretched around the base of the priest's cock, tears streaming down his red little cheeks as the tip of the dick occupying his throat teased his gag reflex.

The boy suddenly hollowed out his cheeks, completely wrapping his mouth around the priest’s cock. The older boy gasped and moaned deeply, new waves of pleasure seeping through his groin and making him fall light-headed.

“F-Fuck, baby, keep doing that, fucktoy. God- That’s perfect!” He groaned deeply as the sinner took his cock deeper, the walls of his cheeks wrapped around his cock like they were built for it.

He vigorously continued slamming deeper and faster into the disgraceful sinner’s throat, until a familiar pooling of pleasure began forming inside of his stomach.

“Shit, shit! I’m gonna fucking-” The older boy didn’t even get to warn the younger before he shot ropes of seed deep into the submissives throat, filling up his mouth with delicious amounts of cum.

The sinner lapped the semen up hungrily, as though he was a peasant presented with a king’s buffet. He sucked his dominant’s cock completely clean, his nails digging into the boys' hips as he did so. But the priest wasn’t finished with the disgrace just yet. He growled in pleasure and lifted the boy back up by his brown locks, spinning him around and aggressively slamming the boy’s chest against the corner of the wall. The younger moaned in pleasure as his face came in contact with the cold metal surface. He squeaked in surprise as he felt hands gripping his shirt clean off of his torso, and cold hands snaking around to his crotch. The priest gripped the aching bulge in the sinner’s jeans, making the sinner gasp and cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah, you stupid fucking dog? You want me to touch this dirty little cock some more, don’t you?” The priest growled, a cocky smirk was snug on his face.

He leaned down and grabbed his belt from off of the floor before fastening the submissive boy’s hands with it. He tightened it snugly, making sure that the boy wouldn’t even be able to move a finger while he absolutely fucking destroyed him.

He then removed the sinner’s belt and tossed it aside, ripping off his pants and footwear in a heartbeat. He leaned over the boy's shoulder and laughed harshly at the sight of the sinner’s cock. It was rock hard and was dripping with pre-cum. The priest felt as though all he’d have to do is flick it and the boy would release absurd amounts of cum all over the holy walls of the confessional.

The priest gripped his own cock, making sure it was still slick with the sinner’s saliva. The sinner pressed a restrained hand against the priest’s v-line in an attempt to stop him. The priest growled softly but looked up at the boy.

“I-Isn’t there preparation of some sort, Sir?” The boy asked fear and excitement laced his shaky voice.

The priest laughed, “yes, of course!” He leaned down into the smaller boy’s ear, “but not for you…”

Without another moment, the priest slammed his cock inside the tight opening of the ass of the submissive. The smaller boy screamed in pure pain, but it rang like music through the priests' ears. His laughs mixed in with the submissive’s crying and the noises jumbled together, overstimulating the quietness of the church. The priest hooked his fingers inside of the sinner's mouth to use as a grip as he slid the rest of his cock inside of the boy's ass, his tight walls gripped around the intrusive thing in protest. Tears of pain streamed down the sinner’s cheeks and drool poured from his agape mouth, but the priest stopped for nothing.

“This is what stupid little whores like you deserve, baby! Their useless little holes deserved to be ripped and stretched and made to fit their owner’s cock,” the priest said as he forced his cock in and out of the boy's tight little ass.

The sinner screamed and cried out in pain as he did so, but he didn’t dare stop him. He loved every damn second of this. He loved the burning, overwhelming pain of the stretch from the priest’s cock, he loved the harsh degrading words that spewed from the dominant’s mouth, and he loved the helpless feeling that flowed through his body. He finally started feeling the jolts of intense, overwhelming pleasure as the priest's cock slammed into that specific bundle of nerves deep inside of his ass. He moaned in pure ecstasy as he finally relaxed, the pain materializing into pleasure. He felt every inch of the priest's cock forcing itself deep inside of his ass, and he craved every last little bit of it.

The priest felt the promise of his second orgasm beginning to pool in his stomach as the sinner’s tight little ass clenched and unclenched around his cock repeatedly. He removed his fingers from the submissive boy’s mouth and replaced one around his throat and the other gripped the boy’s hair harshly. He held on as he increased the pace of his thrusts, craving for that sweet release. He craved to breed the stupid excuse for a saint who so pathetically screamed for more below him. He wanted to show God what he was to make of this stupid fucking whore.

The sinner finally had clenched too hard onto the priest's cock, and he suddenly felt the rush of pleasure that had been building up as he had mercilessly ruined the boy. Strings of hot cum filled up the already-full ass of the sinner, who moaned incredibly loud moans as he felt his ass expand even more as ropes of cum joined with the priest’s cock inside. The boy finally couldn’t take the pleasure any more, and his cock released what he was so desperately trying to ignore. Hot whips of cum flew through the air and slid down the cold metal wall that the boy was pressed up against, some stuck to his bare stomach. The priest ripped his cock out of the boy's ass and laughed teasingly as an absurd amount of seed dripped out of the boy’s entrance. He grabbed the boy’s by the shoulders just as the young one was about to fall to the floor.

“Hey now, hold steady,” the priest said, his tone had reluctantly changed into a more neutral one as they finished up.

He softly leaned the boy’s body up against the wall so that he could undo the leather restraints. Once he did so, he wrapped an arm around the boy's back and lifted his limp body. He left the piles of clothes on the floor for the time being, but he carried the boy out of the confessional and into his own sleeping chambers nearby. It was after hours, nobody would see them, so the priest wasn’t worried. The priest gently set the bruised, battered boy atop the soft, plush black blanket that was displaying neatly on the king-sized bed inside the chambers. Once he had made sure the boy was comfortable, he grabbed a spare blanket and slid in beside the boy, covering them both. Instinctively, the priest sheltered the boy with his arm and the boy snuggled closely into his chest.

The boy looked up at the priest sleepily, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion as he spoke.

“Are you the devil?” He asked, genuinely.

The priest smiled softly and shook his head, “yes, but you need rest now, boy. Goodnight.”

With a wave of his hand, the priest put the boy to rest, himself soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder:
> 
> You are beautiful. You are loved. You are perfect. Your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, and you are not disgusting or imperfect. Being gay is normal, and love is beautiful. Never forget that.
> 
> This is simply for NSFW purposes and I, as a MLM, do not believe that homosexuality is a sin =)) this story is simply a reflection and a big "FUCK YOU" to my religious trauma.
> 
> Be gay!!! Do crime!!! =))


	2. Pathetic Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alek never thought he'd see the day when he'd finally be able to wipe the cocky attitude straight out of Prince Rhysand's body... Until he was assigned the job to monitor him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> \- Anal sex  
> \- Prepping  
> \- Degradation  
> \- Slight CNC
> 
> 4,977 words =)

Riches. Slaves. Servants. Women. Everything a prince could ever want, he had. From birth to the present days, Prince Rhysand had been given everything he requested. He was spoiled. Rotten. And that’s what fueled Alek’s profuse daydreams. The ones about seeing how long it took before he broke Rhysand. Before he made the snarky, overly-confident prince weep in his lap as he was taken mercilessly. Before he made the future king beg for his cock each time they made eye contact around the castle. He wanted to see what the brunette loved, what made him scream the loudest, and what made him cum the hardest. He wanted to feel every inch of the boy until they both passed out from the sheer shock and exhilaration.

If Alek was anything more than a knight, he might have been able to do it sooner. But the beautiful prince he longed after was never alone with him, an ex-stable boy. Promoted only due to a shortage of men in the king’s army. He did his job well. Defending the castle walls from mercenaries and commoners attempting to break-in. And he did it well enough to capture the King’s attention.

“Alek.”

Alek’s commander’s voice snapped him out of focus, his book long forgotten as he stood to salute the high-ranked man. 

“Commander,” he greeted, fingers positioned straight across his eyebrows as a sign of respect.

“Your presence is requested by the king himself, Alek. Bring nothing but your backbone,” the older man said to the knight.

A ping of dread pooled at the pit of Alek’s stomach, but he followed his commander into the corridor with no hesitation. Their footsteps rang throughout the empty halls, leather boots on velvet carpet filling the silence nicely. Alek knew the castle halls well, as he had plenty of time to explore them when he wasn’t training with the troops or guarding the castle motes. He was able to identify soon that they were headed towards the throne room. He concluded that he was right when the commander cracked open an old wooden door to reveal the royal family in their thrones, and the royal council around them. The raven-haired knight followed behind his superior as he was led before the king.

“Your majesty, I present to you Sir Alek of the Amren Isles,” the commander said, presenting Alek to the king, who sat, amused, in his golden-lined chair.

Alek stepped in front and bowed graciously, one arm bent across his chest whilst the other stay firm behind his back. 

“Your majesty requested my presence?” Alek asked, waiting for the approval to stand up straight before he did so.

“Sir Alek,” the king began. “Rise, boy, and I will state my requests.”

Alek stood up straight and held his chin high, his arms not flinching from their places. He glanced around at the sight before him, noting that the queen and the prince were also present. He let his gaze linger on the prince for half a second longer before he snapped his attention back to the king.

“You have been a loyal knight to me for many months now,” the king stood up and made his way down to the base of the steps, where he stood in front of Alek. “You have proved your loyalty to me and my family many times, as well as your bravery. Your actions against the vicious assassins and countless thieves are very notable to me, Sir Alek.”

The knight beamed with pride as the king praised him, and he let a kind smile fall upon his own lips. “Thank you, your majesty. You have no idea how much these words swell my heart,” he paused to bow slightly. “It is my mission to protect the royal family and the kingdom as a whole.”

The king chuckled deeply, a toothy smile on his face. “You have done your job remarkably well, good fellow, and that is why I request your permission to promote you as my son, the prince’s, head knight. His protector, if you will!” 

As the king revealed the offer, Prince Rhysand made a noise of complaint. “Father, I need no protector!” He stood up from his throne and stubbornly yelled. “Especially not this… This… Stable boy!” He sneered at Alek.

The king waved a hand at the prince. “Son, you have no say. You get yourself into countless dangerous situations,” the king turned to face the prince now. “Not to mention distracting yourselves with the maids instead of your scholarly work!” He scolded.

Alek stifled a laugh as Rhysands face grew a deep shade of pink. He growled and slammed himself back into his chair, angrily folding his arms. Alek wondered if his face turned that same shade of red whenever he had came. The knight felt his cock twitch at the thought, immediately reminding himself of where he was and what the king had said.

“Sir Alek, do you approve of my request? Will you accept the position?” The king was looking at Alek now, his face glowing with wonder.

Alek looked from the king to the prince, who glared and scoffed at the knight. Alek smirked. “I will graciously accept the honor, your majesty! Thank you for entrusting me with this position, my king.”

The king clapped his hands with glee. “Wonderful! I’m so glad you accepted, despite my son’s outburst,” he said to Alek. “Please, allow my hand to discuss the living arrangements with you. Marcus?” The older man pointed towards one of the men present at the council table.

Another older man, presumably Marcus, stood up instantly and strumbled over to the two of them. He bowed at the king with respect and gave a polite nod to Alek.   
  


“Your majesty,” he greeted.

“Marcus, would you be so kind as to show Sir Alek to his new chambers? Please have a few of the servants ready to bring his belongings up to him as well,” the king ordered the other man, who immediately nodded.

“Yes, your majesty,” he said before turning to Alek. “Follow me, sir. Your chambers are this way.” 

Alek bowed in respect to the king and turned to follow Marcus towards the exit of the throne room. Just before he marched through the door, he glanced back at the set of thrones. The king and the queen were chatting casually, but his eyes fell upon Rhysand, who stared right back with angry eyes. Alek grinned softly, admiring the challenge he felt from the other boy’s gaze. 

This truly would be an interesting job.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Your highness?” Alek said from the opposite side of the wooden door. “Are you awake? You’ve got to be at the scholarly in about three hours.” 

The knight heard a groan emit from inside of the room and he snickered to himself. “Must I come inside?” He laughed as he heard another noise of disapproval from the prince.

Rhysand sighed deeply as he reluctantly peeled the warm sheets off of his body, knowing well enough that Alek would come in either way and he’d prefer to be wearing pants when he did so. The prince swung his legs over the edge of his bed and shuttered as the cold air attacked his nude body, leaving him with goosebumps. He sludged over to a nearby chair where the maid from the night before had been kind enough to set out a freshly washed outfit for him. Rhysand couldn’t remember her name, but just to be safe he planned to say “thank you” to everyone blonde he passed in the castle today. Just as Rhysand finished slipping on and tying his pants, Alek appeared in the doorway.

“Alek!” Rhysand yelled in surprise, struggling to cover up his chest with the remainder of the clothes.

Alek gasped softly and shielded his eyes with his hand, muttering out an apology to the half-nude prince. 

Rhysand groaned. “Ask before you walk in, stable boy!” He growled before storming into the nearby bathroom. He angrily slammed the oak door, which made an ancient groan in response. 

The knight smirked to himself and let out a silent chuckle. He was hoping to walk in on more but unfortunately had waited too long. 

In the bathroom, Rhysand cursed to himself about the knight. “Never respects closed doors! Always walks in whenever he wants to! Gah, I should have the bastard beheaded,” he ranted to himself, running a hand through his messy brown hair, sleep still running through his body. 

“What if I had been jacking off!”

Alek chuckled as he listened to the prince rant from behind the door. He glided over and sat down on the bed, which creaked as he put his weight onto it. He thought the mentioned situation over. What if he had walked in when Prince Rhysand had been pleasuring himself? He let his thoughts go wild for just a moment. The prince would probably yell in shock and rush to cover himself up, rush to hide his hard cock from Alek’s view. The knight’s gaze would be locked on the boy’s naked body, his eyes lapping up the surely gorgeous sight. Rhysand’s messy brown hair in shambles from shamelessly pulling at it as he chased his orgasm. His eyes tearful and his cheeks bright red, his breath long gone. His head would be thrown back as quick, soft pants left the boy’s mouth before he realized that Alek had walked in. Once the initial shock had settled, Alek would lean against the wall and tell Rhysand not to stop on his watch.

“You… You want to watch me cum?” Rhysand would ask, his face growing even redder than he thought was possible.

Alek would force the cocky prince to fall undone in front of him, and turn himself into a mess right before the knight’s eyes.

“What the hell are you doing on my bed, stable boy.”   
  
Rhysand’s angry voice knocked Alek out of his erotic imagination. He looked up and hopped off of the prince’s bed, averting eye contact. 

“Sorry, your highness,” the knight muttered sheepishly.

He silently thanked the gods that the iron armor he was wearing was masking the hard-on he was now struggling with.

“Mm,” the prince said, pushing past him to grab his royal crown and cloak. 

He was fully dressed now, much to Alek’s disappointment, and was struggling to tie his cloak around his shoulders. Alek didn’t hesitate before he approached the prince and began to tie the knot for him. He was close enough to smell the young prince and close enough to make them both blush. He could see droplets of water dripping off the tip of Rhysand’s chin from the water he had splashed on his face previously.

“I can tie my own damn knots, I’m a prince, not a child, Alek,” the prince spat, pushing the older boy away from him.

Alek stumbled and steadied himself on Rhysand’s bed. An angry growl erupted from Alek, shocking the prince. The knight stood up and stormed towards the boy, grabbing the collar of his shirt forcefully.

“You know, what  _ is  _ it that makes you such a stuck up prick, Prince Rhysand?” He questioned angrily, his face only inches away from the royals. “Is it the masculinity issues? Or maybe the pent up anger at your father?” He added, the words stinging Rhysand like hot metal.

Rhysand’s eyes grew wide and burned with fury, his hands kept firmly at his sides. “How  _ dare  _ you speak to me that way!” He pushed Alek away with as much force as he could muster, but to his surprise, the knight didn’t budge. He glared at the boy, craning his neck to look at him, “and how dare you put your filthy hands on me! Just you wait until-”

Alek slammed the prince against the nearest wall, gripping his shirt with one hand and keeping another flat against the wall beside Rhysand’s head. “Until what?” Alek’s voice was deep and intimidating now and for a split second Rhysand considered his next words.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Alek?” Rhysand hissed angrily, his hands stationed on Alek’s chest plate.

“I’m sick of your cocky, stuck-up, bratty attitude,” the other boy growled, leaning down right next to Rhysand’s ear.

Alek’s breath fanned against the prince’s neck, Rhysand couldn’t stop the chills that it sent down his spine. “You’re fucking stupid,” he said, still pissed, but quieter. 

Alek laughed darkly and moved his grip into Rhysand’s hair, tugging harshly and craning the smaller boy’s neck to expose it to his own torture. Rhysand let a pitiful moan escape his throat, and he immediately attempted to rip himself from Alek’s grip. 

He stuttered, “get away from me! What are you so close for?!” 

Alek kept a firm grip on Rhysand’s hair as he pinned his head to the wall, pulling back to make merciless eye contact with the prince. “You need someone to knock that ego down a bit, don’t you, your highness?” He whispered, his voice scarily calm now.

Rhysand melted under Alek’s gaze, his mouth falling slightly agape as the words flowed from the knight’s mouth. He’d never heard this tone from anyone, let alone Alek. 

“You need…” Alek removed his hand from off the wall and gripped Rhysand’s chin, rubbing that pad of his thumb over the prince’s bottom lip. “To be used.”

Without a moment for Rhysand to register the words, Alek slammed his lips into his own, finally pouring all of his dominant energy into the kiss. Rhysand kissed back immediately, his mind foggy as Alek’s words imbedded themselves into his mind. 

_ “You need to be used.” _

The sudden realization of how rock hard his cock was hit him like a train. He pulled away from Alek’s lips, both of them gasping for air, and looked down at his waist. Through the thin fabric of his pants, you could see the faint outline of his dick, hard and begging for friction. Alek’s eyes followed, and the sight alone made him break into a smile.

“Mm… You know that’s what you want…” Alek gripped Rhysand’s chin harshly and forced him to make eye contact again. “You know that’s what you  _ need _ , isn’t it, Rhysand?”

Rhysand’s mouth hung open, his lips puffy and his eyes wide. He couldn’t think properly. All he knew was that he did indeed need something, but he refused to admit that Alek was right. “No… No… I’m a prince… I shouldn’t…” He said to himself breathlessly, but he wasn’t convincing anyone, not even himself.

Alek laughed and maliciously grazed his knee against the unexpecting prince’s crotch, the sudden action making Rhysand moan. He froze immediately after, the realization of the situation settling in his mind. He tried once again to push Alek away, but this time Alek wrapped his hands around the prince’s wrists and pinned them firmly to the stone wall behind him. He replaced his knee against Rhysand’s cock and began mercilessly grinding against it.

“You… You’ll hang for- for this!” Rhysand groaned, the much-needed friction causing him to stutter pathetically. 

He tried to fight the urge to throw his head back, to moan, to grip onto Alek’s shoulders, and submit right there. Alek kept eye contact, not moving his gaze away for a single second. “Maybe I will, but I’ll be damned if I don’t break you to pieces first.”

Oh  _ fuck. _ If Alek hadn’t said that, Rhysand might have been able to keep his composure for just a little longer. He let his neck go loose, lolling his head back, hitting the wall. Alek chuckled and ground as hard as possible against the prince’s achingly hard cock. Rhysand let out a long, painful moan as pleasure coursed through his abdomen. He hated giving into Alek’s touch, but  _ God’s  _ he fucking loved it. With his neck exposed, Alek leaned down and began teasing the unbelievably sensitive skin. He kissed and licked patterns, watching as beautiful goosebumps appeared on the smaller boy’s skin. Unexpectedly, he sank his teeth into the softest patch of skin he could find, leaving a bruised bite mark. Rhysand moaned loudly as the indent formed in his skin, and he gripped onto Alek’s shoulders and took charge to grind himself against the knight’s leg. Alek removed one hand from the prince’s wrists and held his hip steady, a warning growl emitting from his throat.

“You are not in control,” he said, his voice deep. He leaned into Rhysand’s ear. “Slut.”

Rhysand’s eyes grew wide and he snapped his head to look at Alek. “What… Did you just call me?” He stuttered, his cheeks pink with a blush.

Alek grinned. “I called you a slut… That’s what you are.” The knight wrapped his long fingers around Rhysand’s throat and squeezed gently. “You’re my pathetic little slut.”

The noise that left Rhysand’s mouth was  _ ungodly. _ His eyes rolled back slightly, and he dipped his head down as far as Alek’s hand would allow. Alek nearly moaned at the sight, his cock lay under his armor completely neglected.

“Sit on the bed,” Alek ordered, removing his knee from between Rhysand’s legs.

Rhysand whined at the loss of friction but scrambled over to his bed, eagerly sitting down. He ignored his instinctual thoughts screaming at him to run, find a guard, and behead the bastard in front of him because he knew what he  _ really _ wanted. As Rhysand got lost in his lustful thoughts, Alek began stripping himself of his armor. He sighed in relief as the iron released itself from his crotch, his cock outlining his undergarments. He was as hard as Rhysand was, if not harder. He was left in nothing but his undershirt and the pair of sweatpants he wore underneath his armor. Rhysand’s eyes were locked on the very visible tent in the other boy’s pants. Alek laughed.

“Your turn,” Alek said.

Before Rhysand could comprehend what he meant, Alek was pushing the younger boy down on his own bed and undoing the very same knot he had tied moments before. He slid the cloak off of Rhysand before he began unbuttoning the fancy white shirt he wore underneath it. Once Rhysand had been stripped of his shirt and such, Alek hovered just above the prince’s V-line. He made eye contact with the royal boy, his eyes were dark with pure lust. Rhysand threw his head back and gripped his own hair roughly, not being able to handle the delicious look that the knight was giving him. Alek chuckled and began to untie Rhysand’s pants as painfully slow as he could.

“Alek!” Rhysand groaned, covering his face with his hands embarrassingly. 

Alek looked up with a smirk. “Yes, your highness?”

“Stop teasing, fucker!” The prince hissed, a hint of whining in his voice.

Alek dug his nails into Rhysand’s hips, making the smaller boy buck them forward and whine in pain. “You’re going to learn real quick that your stupid fucking attitude will get you nothing,” Alek threatened, gripping the submissive boy’s hips even harsher. Tears pricked in Rhysand’s eyes as he felt the bruises began to form. “Absolutely nothing.”

The knight removed his grip from the prince, who immediately relaxed, and ripped his pants off in one swift movement. To both of their surprise, the sound of torn fabric ripped through the air. For a moment, they shared a few seconds of laughter. 

Alek stood up and admired the beautiful sight below him: a completely naked Prince Rhysand. His eyes trailed every inch of the nude boy. His brown hair was even messier than it was when he woke up, his face was flushed red and his hands were cutely attempting to hide the need that was evident in his eyes. His cock was rock hard and pulsing with pure need as the knight’s gaze trailed over him. 

Rhysand groaned. “Alek! Stop staring and help me!” The prince whined, moving one hand from his face to cover his dick.

Alek bent down and grabbed the boy’s hips, pulling him as close to his own waist as possible. He bent down and held a tight grip on the brunette’s throat, gritting his own teeth angrily.

“You’re going to  _ beg _ .”

Rhysand’s eyes grew wide and he gasped for air as Alek’s grip restricted his airway on purpose. He was going to beg? No, surely Alek wouldn’t make him throw away his pride and force him to  _ beg _ for another man’s cock? 

Alek released his grip, causing Rhysand to cough and gasp for breath. “Not a chance in hell!” He said defensively.

Alek raised an eyebrow and bent down to the prince’s level. “Then I guess I’ll pack my shit and be on with my day,” he replied, his tone menacing and threatening.

Not a second passed before Rhysand was pleading. “No, no, no, you can’t!” Tears of need formed in his stubborn eyes. “You can’t leave me like this, Alek!”

Alek laughed and trailed a hand all the way from Rhysand’s chest to the top of his pelvis. Rhysand arched his hips in response. “I can, and I will,” Alek said. “Unless… You beg.” Alek kept dangerous eye contact.

Rhysand stared back, a stubborn look on his face, but his lip was quivering. He  _ needed _ to be touched. He was embarrassingly hard and his cock was already leaking pre-cum. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.   
  
“Please…” He whispered, cringing at himself.

“I can’t hear you, baby, you’re gonna have to speak up,” Alek grinned, rubbing Rhysand’s pale thighs slowly.

“Please!” Rhysand said a little louder, the need building him up and breaking him down at the same time.

“Go on, slut. Break. Beg for what you want.” Alek could see that Rhysand would become undone under his touch soon, he just needed a little nudge.

“Please! Please, Alek, please touch me! I’ll do anything you fucking want just… God…” Rhysand threw his head back and groaned. “ _ Please.” _

That was all Alek needed to hear. He wrapped his fist around Rhysand’s neglected cock and smeared the  _ embarrassing _ amount of pre-cum around the tip. Rhysand moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Alek’s touch needily. Alek dropped to his knees and kissed at Rhysand’s thighs simultaneously, torturing the poor prince. Rhysand cried out, moving his hands from his face to grip Alek’s hair harshly, the pleasure building up unreasonably fast. 

“Alek! Too fast, please!” Rhysand warned, arching his back unwillingly. 

Alek raised an eyebrow, “Already?” He asked, laughing slightly.

Rhysand whined in embarrassment, Alek grinned and removed his hand from the prince’s cock. Rhysand gasped and cried out in disapproval. 

“You stopped!” Rhysand whined breathlessly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Alek ignored the whining boy and frantically searched around the room. He gasped and smiled once he found what he was searching for. He returned to Rhysand with a bottle in hand.

“What… What are you doing?” Rhysand asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re gonna want to be prepped,” Alek said, opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount of the liquid over his hand.

Rhysand sat up on his elbows, his legs still spread. “Prepped?” He asked.

Alek didn’t reply, he only pushed the smaller boy back down on the bed forcefully and returned to his knees. “Take a deep breath,” he ordered.

As Rhysand breathed in deeply, Alek slid a whole finger inside of the prince. He gasped in shock, the stretch being a completely new thing to him. Tears priced his eyes slightly, a faint sting erupting.

“Alek!” Rhysand scolded. “Fuck…” 

“Let me know when you’re adjusted, Rhys,” Alek said, his voice calm. 

If this was Rhysand’s first time with a guy, and it was, Alek knew that he would need to be thoroughly prepped to survive it. A small “mhm” came from Rhysand a few minutes later, and Alek gently started moving his finger in and out. Rhysand hissed at the new feeling and craned his neck back uncomfortably, but he didn’t want Alek to stop. Without warning, Alek slid in another finger. Rhysand gasped at the stretch and gripped the blankets underneath of him. Alek glanced up and him and paused, waiting for any protests.

“You’re… Good…” Rhysand stuttered.

Alek began twisting and scissoring his fingers around the inside of Rhysand’s opening, the liquid making it easy for the prince to adjust. After a while, he added one more. And then one more. 

“Fuck! Alek just… Please!” Rhysand moaned loudly as Alek showed no mercy prepping him. “Please make me cum… Your fingers feel good now, please!” He begged, the beautiful words mixing with the beautiful sounds only reminded Alek of how painfully fucking hard he was.

The knight let out a pitiful laugh. “You think this is how you’re going to cum?” He asked.

Rhysand’s eyes grew wide, and he whined as Alek retracted his fingers. “No, I’m going to make you my stupid little cockslut tonight,  _ Prince Rhysand. _ ”

Alek stood up and flipped the prince around in a split second. Before the poor prince could even process the position, Alek had already stripped himself of his pants and was lining his cock up with Rhysand’s hole.

“Alek, wait- Fuck!” Rhysand let out a strangled cry as Alek slid himself inside, the tip stretching Rhysand farther than his fingers did.

Alek moaned deeply, the noise going straight to Rhysand’s cock. The knight didn’t listen to the pitiful pleads that erupted from Rhysand, he slid farther and farther into the boy until he completely bottomed out.

“Holy fucking  _ shit _ , Alek,” Rhysand moaned, the burn of the stretch only adding to the pain as he was stuffed full with Alek’s dick.

“Gods, you’re fucking tight,” Alek moaned, throwing his head back as Rhysand pulsed around him.

“Move, move, move, please! Alek, please fuck me!” Rhysand gripped his bedsheets so hard that he felt his knuckles would snap right then and there.

Alek gripped the prince’s hips roughly and slid in and out, groaning deeply as the pleasure overtook him. Blinded with lust, the stronger man slammed the lessers face into the mattress and propped his leg up on the bed. With the new position, he slammed into Rhysand at an ungodly speed, making the boy scream with each thrust.

“Motherfucker, your cock feels so fucking good!” Rhysand yelled, not giving a single shit about who heard him.

Alek growled and adjusted Rhysand’s head so that his mouth was pressed against the bedding. “Shut the fuck up! Gods,” Alek moaned in between his words. “Do you fucking  _ want _ us to get caught? Gah, shit! And lose this fucking cock for good?” 

Rhysand shook his head and screamed into the blanket, Alek’s cock mercilessly abusing that one fucking spot. 

Alek dug his nails into Rhysand’s shoulder. “Look at the big bad prince now, fuck! Taking my cock like a little fucking bitch- gah! Shit!” Alek let a string of moans and curses flood from his mouth as his orgasm pooled in his stomach, begging to be released.

He growled and flipped Rhysand over before slamming his cock back inside of the smaller boy, who let out an excessively loud scream as his G-spot was hit on full-force. Alek bent down and wrapped his hand around Rysand’s throat, moaning deeply.

“I wanna see your pretty little face when you cum all over my cock like a fucktoy.”

Rhysand was going fucking crazy. Between having his ass completely abused and the horribly disrespectful things coming out of Alek’s mouth, he was sure he would die at that moment. 

“Please! Please, can I please fucking cum, Alek?” He sobbed, tears spewing from his eyes as the pleasure possessed his body.

Alek sped up, going at inhuman speeds. “Yes, fuck, yes! Cum for me, fuckdoll, let me see that pretty face,” Alek approved, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

As soon as the approval was given, Rhysand let out an incredibly loud scream, white, hot pleasure turning into white, hot cum spewed all over his and Alek’s chest. The sight alone was what made Alek cum. He groaned and slammed impossibly deeper inside of Rhysand, cum filling the boy up  _ even more. _ They both cried out in pleasure, Alek’s seed gushing out and pooling underneath Rhysand. Alek lost his balance, the orgasm causing his limbs to go weak and making him fall on top of Rhysand, who cried out as Alek’s cock pushed his cum deeper and deeper.

Nothing but heavy breathing and moaning was heard throughout Rhysand’s room. Alek gained a little bit of strength and used it to pull himself out and collapse beside Rhysand. The prince whined loudly as he felt warmth trickling down his thigh. Alek laughed.

“That… Was fucking fantastic...” Alek moaned out, pulling Rhysand closer to him.

Rhysand, too exhausted to speak, embraced the warmth and the scent of the boy as he was pulled closer. Alek chuckled softly and reluctantly stood up, pushing away the weakness in his knees. He let Rhysand rest, but pulled out the cum-covered blanket from underneath the prince, tossing it to the side. He found a clean cloth on the nearby bedside table and returned to Rhysand, cleaning off his thighs thoroughly. He smirked at the sight of cum dripping out of the boy he had just ruined, but he knew that taking care of the boy was more important than that right now. He grabbed a fresh blanket from the closet and returned to Rhysand, who now had opened his eyes and was watching him from afar. The knight climbed back into the bed with the prince and wrapped them both in the fresh, new blanket, sighing contently. Rhysand snuggled closer to the boy, relishing the moment. Alek smiled and kissed the top of the boy’s head, letting him drift asleep.

He grinned to himself.

His face really  _ is _ that same shade of red when he cums.


End file.
